Games
by ye'oldsoomin
Summary: It wasn't very often that these two children could play together alone. Unless of course one of them was a imaginative dreamer and inventor.


Games

"Got you that time Kisuke!" a female voice cheered.

"Hey, that was unfair!"

"How?"

"You slapped me that time! It you're coming at me with the intent of killing me, then it's a foul!" the blond whined as he stood up from the ground.

Two kids were playing in the meadows. To an untrained eye, it would have looked like a normal scene with two childhood friends in a game of tag. But those who could see through the wall saw that the girl was not a normal girl. She was the Princess of the Shihōin Clan. And those who were lucky enough saw that the two were being closely watched by guards from all angles.

The boy, however, didn't seem to mind it at all and continued their game as if all was normal.

"Next game then," the princess demanded.

"Hide and Seek," he replied, earning an annoyed look the purple haired woman's face. The guards prepared to launch forward to defend.

Those were the only games the two played. Hide and Seek and Tag. Each held their purpose and had their respective champions. The princess as the master of tag and the mop headed boy as the leader of hide and seek. Most will find the games childish, but the children knew their values. Tag consisted of running a faster speed than the other player, thus increasing speed. Hide and Seek however, abolishes that value and makes the player to slow down and listen the their opponent's movements.

"Count to ten?" Kisuke asked, "Or should I count to five?"

"Five is fine," she replied, taking readying to hide.

"One."

The sonic boom was heard all around as the princess ran.

"Two."

Twigs snapped as leaves whistled in the air.

"Three."

Her heavy breathing faintly echoed in the forest.

"Four."

The guards watched in amusement in how the boy was going to catch their beloved princess today.

"Five. Ready of not Yoruichi, here I come!" he yelled in the opposite direction of where she left. A minute later, she was caught and tied up head to toe.

The sun began to set as Kisuke began to untie her. Their time was up and Yoruichi had to leave to attend to issues in the clan. The guards watched, making sure neither of them will make an escape.

"Someday, I'll make a hiding spot for us," Kisuke whispered, "It'll be huge with lots of space. We can play all day and no one will find us."

Yoruichi began to giggle at the idea. There was no way to hide such a large space without it being found. But she knew that he was a dreamer, and so decided to humor him.

"You do that. By then, I'll will perfect my disguise," she smiled. One by one, guards came to escort her to the house. She looked back once more to see her friend planning their hideout.

It was a week later since that conversation when she received a letter. It was obviously written in her friend's hand writing as it told her to come to Sōkyoku hill at noon. The message was hand delivered by a guard, so she knew it was important.

When the sun began to rise, she made plans to escape and meet her faithful friend without guards following her. She loved being free from supervision and couldn't wait for the surprise Kisuke had. It was always something special, something lasting.

She still remember the time a while back when he had the idea for making false souls for the squads to use when they go to the real world. All of them seemed impossible, but at the time, seemed to be a reality.

Kisuke Urahara was a dreamer and a marvalous inventor. He could mak anything come ture. So it was a surprised he had the power to make something like this come true.

"Hey Kisuke! Where are you?!" she yelled. Behind her was the mop head blond quieting her.

"Be quiet, or else they'll her you!" he whisphered and beckoned her to follow. A path was secretly marked by things only they could see. He took short time to show them to her before heading on.

Five minutes passed before they reached to a hidden door. What could be behind it, only Urahara knew. Knowing him, it was probably nothing. And that he just wanted to waste her time.

He supplied her with instructions should she ever wanted to come here alone and showed her where keys were held and what locks belonged with them.

Her pateience was thinning.

"And this key goes to the top lock. But be careful, it's a little rusy and-"

"Kisuke! I understand! If I wanted to get in here, I think I should know what's beyond the door," she reasoned. The blond looked sheepishly at her and he rubbed his head.

"Sorry, I guess I was just a little nevous. This is supposed to be secret between you and me," he smiled and opened the door. A light emerged as a slight breeze washed their faces. Beyond it was a secret training area. Youruichi was speechless.

He made it possible. He hid what must have been miles of land unseen to untrained eyes. He was Kisuke Urahara.

"You don't like it? I could make it again, if you like," he admitted, scared to hear his friend's answer.

Her head turned towards him with a smirk as she raised her arm. With a gentle touch, she spoke, "You're it."


End file.
